


Online Teaching

by winters_void



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben respects women, F/M, Fluff, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Kid, Reylo fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, Teacher AU, ben is a good dad, ben is also a protective dad, reylo child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_void/pseuds/winters_void
Summary: "Mr. Solo, who is that?" One of the Junior's in his class asked him. The kid was nice, played on the football team, got good grades."The pile of blankets that just fell off my couch?" Ben said looking back to the computer. "That would be Alba."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	Online Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my school went online to learn and i've been doing conference calls with my teachers i thought this might be interesting. Hope you enjoy!

Ben Solo looked behind him, seeing his daughter Alba laying under a pile of a million blankets, asleep on the couch. The teenager had been having trouble falling asleep at night ever since they were quarantined, and forced to do school at home. He looked at the time, it was almost time for him to log onto zoom in order to have a conference with his English students. Normally, he was extremely quiet about his personal life. None of his students knew he had children, or even that the spunky art teacher Mrs. Rey Niima was his wife. He felt as if his students didn't need to know about them. While he did want to keep his personal life quiet, he knew he had to do this conference, and while he was mildly irritated with his daughter, he couldn't be and didn't have the heart to wake her up (besides Rey would kill him if he did). Looking back at the screen, he quickly logged on to zoom and set up the conference call while sending out an email with the code and password to his students. 

One by one, his literature class began to join the call. It was quite awkward for him, and probably his students. He started the lesson by checking in on each of his students. Making sure they were okay with everything that was currently happening in the world and that they were adapting to online learning. Suddenly, the teenager behind him let out a loud groan following a loud thud. He chuckled softly before looking over his shoulder at his daughter who had just rolled off the couch. 

"Mr. Solo, who is that?" One of the Junior's in his class asked him. The kid was nice, played on the football team, got good grades. 

"The pile of blankets that just fell off my couch?" Ben said looking back to the computer. "That would be Alba." 

"Alba is at your house?" One of the girls said shocked. "Do you know her or something?" 

"I would hope so she is my child." Ben said. 

"She can hear you Daddy." Alba said sitting up tiredly from the floor with an angry look on her face. She never was pleasant after waking up. The teen looked around her in a daze, almost as if she was confused as to where she was. 

"What was that noise?" Rey said coming into the living room from her office. She was covered in paint and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Your daughter." Ben said with a laugh. 

"Holy shit is that Mrs. Niima?" One of the boys named Jeremy that Alba had deemed as a 'fuckboy' said. "What is she doing there?" 

"This is my house." Rey said with a confused expression before walking towards her daughter who was still sitting on the floor. "Have a nice nap dear?"

"Yeah." Alba groaned. "Until I fell off the couch." 

"She's my wife." Ben stated and watched as the boys eyes went wide. 

"Mr. Solo has game!" Jeremy yelled. 

"Be careful, that's my wife you're talking about." Ben said in a grumbly manner. He heard Rey and Alba snort behind him. 

Slowly Alba got up (her million blankets and everything) and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Rey following her.

"Dinner's postponed, Alba and I are gonna make a cake." She called out towards her husband, causing the students to laugh. 

"Well. Guess I'm fending for myself tonight." Ben muttered to himself, looking back at his students who were all looking back at him in shock. "What." 

"No offense Mr. Solo, but we definitely thought you were the type to just brood around and hate everything on your own time." Jeremy stated. "But, you definitely have a wife, whose smokin hot might I add, and a child that goes to school with us?" 

"I do brood around hating everything, but I do it with Mrs. Niima who finds it quite attractive might I add." Ben stated raising his eyebrows. "As for your comment about my 'smoking hot wife' which although she might be, that was out of line and I expect a 500 word essay about respecting women in my inbox by tomorrow morning." 

The rest of the class giggled silently and he began to explain their assignment for the next week. Considering he wasn't there teaching them physically and able to help as much as he could at the school he decided to slow things down and take everything one week at a time. After about a 50 minute period which was spent discussing their most recent book, and answering questions, he noticed Alba come back in the room with a slice of white cake. 

"I didn't even touch it this time I swear" Alba stated reassuring her father. It wasn't a secret that she was horrible in the kitchen and had once accidentally put salt, rather than sugar into a batch once. 

"Thank you for the reassurance dear." He said with a smile, setting the piece of cake on the table. 

"Alright-" he said turning back to the camera. "Any last questions?" 

"Is she single?" Jeremy whispered, awestruck at the girl. "Oh shit I thought I was muted. Bye Mr. Solo" 

"I'm going to ignore that." Ben stated with a shake of his head, before ending the conference. "I'll see you guys next week. Take care"


End file.
